1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an integrated device used for selectively generating waking vibrations or sounds in alarm watches or in communications equipment such as cellular or pager phones and, more particularly, to an integrated device provided with a vibration member for selectively generating waking sounds in the device, the vibration member being made of a synthetic resin film, thus being used as a circuit board for a coil of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typical communications equipment such as cellular or pager phones, a vibrator for generating calling vibrations is comprised of a pendulum, which is eccentrically mounted to the tip of the rotating shaft of a rotor with a stator surrounding the rotating shaft of the rotor. When the stator is turned on, the rotor is rotated along with the rotating shaft, thus making the pendulum eccentrically rotate while generating calling vibrations. Such typical cellular or pager phones also individually have a buzzer, which is separated from the above vibrator and is to generate calling sounds. The typical cellular or pager phones thus allow users to select the operational mode between a vibration mode and a sound mode.
Since both the vibrator, with both a long rotating shaft and a large-diameter stator, and the buzzer are separately provided in a cellular or pager phone, the typical cellular or pager phones regrettably fail to accomplish the recent trend of compactness, thinness, lightness and slimness of the phones. The separated vibrator and buzzer also increase the number of elements of the cellular or pager phones, thus complicating the production process and increasing the production cost of such phones.
In an effort to overcome such problems, an integrated device, used for selectively generating calling vibrations or calling sounds in cellular or pager phones, is proposed. Such a known integrated device has first and second vibration members, which are set in a ring case and are used for generating calling vibrations and calling sounds, respectively. However, the second vibration member, which is used for selectively generating calling sounds, is made of a thin metal plate, thus being somewhat, insensitive to frequency and generating dull sounds. Another problem of the known integrated device resides in that it has been provided with a separate circuit board for connecting a coil of the device to the PCB of a cellular or pager phone, thus failing to effectively overcome the problems caused by the separated vibrator and buzzer.